Seventeenth Of The Tenth
by VermillionSky
Summary: It's almost Winter at Hogwarts, but the relationship between Harry and Ginny is still shining brightly despite the cold, and they take their feelings for each other to a new level, in one of the colourful sunsets of Autumn. Please R&R. [OneShot]


**Seventeenth Of The Tenth**  
_A Karma205 OneShot, Now VermillionSky  
_

**-**

_All of my fics were originally on hold with me going to uni at the start of last month, but no month can go by with me not thinking of new fanfiction possibilities and stories, and I just had to continue somewhere. My other fic currently being written (The Last Innocent Weasley) has proved difficult to write at the moment, with every possible direction looking... well... rubbish, but Harry Potter ideas are still in me, and this was an impulsive fic written in a couple of nights. It's a new pairing for me, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

**-**

Autumn at Hogwarts was as delightful and picturesque as the rest of the year. Each season came and went, bringing with them their usual signs. Sunshine in the Summer, snow in the winter, showers in Spring. But for Harry, Autumn was his personal season. The falling leaves, the vivid colours splashed around the castle grounds, the gradual change that would see everyone into the cold remourseful winter. Yes, Autumn was his month, and red was his colour.

And, possibly by coincidence, red was the colour of her hair. Ginny Weasley, the girl who he'd been dating for a month or so now. Yes, she was Ron's sister, and even he himself hadn't actually asked her out as such, things had just, well, happened. Luckily though, Ron hadn't been too bad over things, but Harry could tell he would have preferred their relationship to stay as 'just friends'.

But that was the past. Now was the present. Harry snapped out of his short trance, coming back into reality. They lay together, a red and black tartan rug on the ground beneath them, leaves all around. Looking in the distance at the castle, Harry thought for a second that seeing them there would be no easy task, their red and black robes mixing seamlessly with the floor of leaves that surrounded the area. It was well into Autumn, and many leaves had already fallen, but looking at the trees, there were still plenty more to fall.

None of them spoke; they didn't actually feel the need to speak all the time now. They would just lie together by the lake, Harry's arms around her, occasionally turning to kiss. Content would be the perfect word, really. Whilst most other couples ran around yapping to each other constantly, and breaking up in no time, Harry and Ginny knew they had a great relationship. Nothing, they both felt (though they didn't say) could ever tear them apart.

So when she decided to move things on between them, it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise to Harry. But it did. It all happened so quickly too, he didn't have time to react really...

**-**

Yet another Autumn's day, what was it, Tuesday? That would make it the seventeenth, he concluded, though it didn't matter at all what date it was really. All the days were pretty much the same now, breakfast, lunch, tea, Quidditch, Ginny. And today was no different.

Ginny stirred in his arms, not from a sleep, but just moving for the first time since they'd lay down there. She turned her head back, smiling, and they kissed, a short kiss, but conveying their love nontheless. She looked away again, across the lake in front of them both, her hair shining in the deep red of the setting sun.

"Harry...?" she whispered, her gaze still away from him. He didn't answer her - he knew she'd say whatever she wanted to say when she wanted to, regardless of whether he replied or not. He kept his arms around her, looking the same way as her, the beautiful landscape flowing away in front of them both, waiting for her words.

"Do you love me?"

He was taken aback by her question, more than taken aback, more truthfully, and whilst he knew he loved her, and she loved him, he'd always thought they both knew that. Why was she asking this now? Things couldn't be good, and his hesitation in replying caused her to sit up on the rug and turn around towards him, her face brilliantly lit in the sunset, concern in her expression.

"Of course I love you," he said, before she thought worse of him, hoping to diffuse any possible situation before it started. It seeed to do the trick, and she turned away again to look across the lake, this time at the castle. He followed her gaze, wondering what had caught her eye, or what had gone through her mind a moment earlier, prompting her question. Silence descended on them again, Ginny's eyes never leaving the buildings. Just when he was about to ask her what she was looking at though, she spoke.

"You know we're pretty much camouflaged here," she said, turning towards him again, her face thoughtful now. Though he had no idea where she was headed, he found himself looking automatically at the castle again, and nodding slowly in agreement. What did she want?

"Do you love me, Harry?" the question came again, this time though, she didn't whisper it, she spoke clearly, and looking into her eyes, he saw a glint of something there, someting he couldn't quite put his finger on. He didn't want to reply, this was getting stupid, of course he loved her, what was she getting at?

And then it hit him. Camouflaged, questions about loving her. His heart skipped a beat, was that really what she was trying to say? He looked right at her, the glint still shining in her eyes as she cooly returned his stare. Harry knew he had to make a move now.

"Are you saying," he started, his voice descending to a whisper, their faces only inches apart, "that you want to...? Now?"

She nodded back, slowly, her eyes never leaving his. "Yes." she said, so softly he could barely hear her, and before he knew it, they were kissing again, though this time it wasn't a short one. Their lips met feverishly, pressing together like nothing else mattered. And then she had her arms on his back, pulling him down as she lay under him. The kiss broke, and he found himself looking down at his girlfriend as she looked right back up at him, their breathing short and fast. Her face though, from the earlier mischevious glint, now looked a touch apprehensive. Frightened, even. He had to ask her again.

"Are you sure about this?" he said, as softly as he could, and as he said it he realised he wanted it more than anything else at the moment. He could feel blood flowing between his legs, and he prayed she hadn't changed her mind, watching as she nodded back, his mind racing as she did so.

He began untieing her robes, her own hands moving up to do likewise to his own. It was Autumn, and the weather was chilly, but neither of them even noticed, all they cared for was each other. One by one their black gowns fell to the ground, followed by their shoes, as they slipped them off their feet. They kissed again, another long moment of passion, before Harry broke away again to unbutton the front of her blouse, opening it with ease, before running his hands along the black bra she had on, feeling her react to his touches as her chest rose and fell with her breaths.

He moved town to her skirt, and undid the single button it had, before sliding it down her legs; Ginny raising her waist off the ground to make it easier to remove, and her black panties (that matched her bra) were next to go. He looked back up at her face, looking back at him over the landscape of her body, and it only told him one thing...

**-**

Ginny was right, anyone looking from the castle itself would have struggled to notice anything different about the grounds outside, the colourful scenery, the late glow of the sun setting, and trees lining the lake. But look closer at one of the trees and they may have seen two leaves falling at the same time, as the last signs of Autumn faded away...

**-**

_Yes, it's kind of cruel to end the story like that, but I did originally start writing the actual final scene and gave up as it sounded corny and naff (two things you definately don't want in any fanfic, regardless of the topic). And that is the ending, I don't intend on writing any more for this, it's a OneShot and that is how it'll stay (sorry!). Finally, thanks for reading the fic, and I hope that you'll have enjoyed it enough to review it, and maybe take a look at my website!_


End file.
